Myotonia, which seriously restrains daily life, is induced by any of a number of factors or a combination thereof, for example, cervico-omo-brachial syndromes accompanying stiffness or pain in the neck, shoulder, arm, lumbar and dorsal skeletal muscles due to abnormal posture, fatigue, changes in the backbone with ageing etc., shoulder periarthritis accompanying inflammation in the tissues constituting the shoulder joint due to charges in the shoulder joint caused by trauma, etc., and spastic paralysis wherein accelerated limb muscle tonus hinders voluntary movements.
In particular, spastic paralysis is a disease which accompanies limb muscle tonus, stiffening, walking difficulty, etc. and thus seriously restrains daily life.